Droide quirúrgico 2-1B/Leyendas
*Industrias Automaton |lugar de creación= |linea= |modelo=Droide quirúrgico 2-1B |tipo=Droide médico |grado= |coste= |longitud= |ancho= |altura=1.5 metros |masa= |genero=Programación masculina |sensores=Gris |coraza= |armamento= |equipo=*Líneas hidraulicas *Computadora analítica *Servomotor de precisión *Sensores multizondas visuales (2) *Vocalizador *Poso de enchufes multifases para computadora *Diagnóstico médico computabilizado *Cubierta del torso *Bombas de sistemas hidráulicos *Punto de fijación del inyector hipodérmico *Pinzas servogrip precisas *Conjunto de rodilla *Cabeza médica especializada de AutoMed''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *Torso micropesado de Cybot Galactica *Brazo de micromanipulación MD-1 de Cybot Galactica *Bioinyector intravenoso AutoMed |era= |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Tours de Coruscant *Casa Real de Naboo *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Facción de Gentis *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República }} Los Droides quirúrgicos 2-1B, también conocidos como droides médicos 2-1B, eran los droides médicos más avanzados y populares en toda la galaxia para aquellos que pudieran permitírselos. En algún momento, un droide 2-1B generalmente costaba 4.300 créditos.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Descripción left|thumb|180px|Esquemas de un 2-1B. La serie 2-1B era humanoide, con muchos de sus componentes internos siendo visibles a través de una vaina del torso traslúcida. Los brazos de un modelo 2-1B presentaban una articulación excepcional con pinzas servogrip de precisión en el extremo de cada extremidad. A veces, en ciertas operaciones, estas piezas podían quitarse y reemplazarse con múltiples accesorios para brazos que contenían varias herramientas médicas y paquetes de software, incluidos inyectores hipodérmicos y sierras de corte. Este modelo de droide era muy avanzado e inteligente, con su programación avanzada siendo comparable con algunos de los mejores médicos de la galaxia en la Academia Médica Estatal de Rhinnal, contando también con un procesador heurístico integrado. La característica más útil de los droides 2-1B era la facilidad con la que los propietarios podían actualizar su programación y apéndices. Un droide 2-1B podían convertirse fácilmente en un especialista en neurocirugía, podología y pediatría, reemplazando miembros cibernéticos y alienígenas hasta que se llegara a un centro de servicio certificado. Aunque eran avanzados, los droides 2-1B generalmente se combinaban con un droide médico asistente FX que realizaba asistencia médica y análisis detallados del paciente. Historia El droide quirúrgico 2-1B fue el resultado de un proyecto de desarrollo conjunto entre Industrias Automaton y una pequeña compañía médica conocida como Geentech durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Fue desarrollado en respuestas a que la mayoría de los modelos de droides médicos no podían lidiar con complicaciones repentinas y prever efectos secundarios desagradables en los pacientes. Además, muchos pacientes desconfiaban al ser operados por un droide. thumb|left|A 2-1B entregandole el diagnóstico a un paciente. Geentech pudo resolver el primero de estos dos problemas instalando una computadora analítica y de diagnóstico avanzado en el 2-1B, lo que la convirtió en una unidad droide extremadamente inteligente. Cuando se completaron las matrices de protocolos, se enviaron a la Academia Médica Estatal de Rhinnal, donde varios de los mejores médicos de la galaxia mejoraron aún más su programación al integrarle procesadores heurísticos. El 2-1B fue un éxito instantánea en el mercado médico y se pudo encontrar en casi todas las principales clínicas y salas de emergencia, e incluso en las naves estelares. Fue notable por su familiaridad con la biología alienígena, sobre todo la de la especie pui-ui. Un 2-1B podía diagnosticar un paro cardíaco en un pui-ui en hibernación, tratar una erupción enzimática en el tercer corazón del paciente insertando un catéter de la Unidad de Acceso Intravenoso, y administrar una dosis mixta de lotramina y clondex, así como estar consciente de que los miembros de la especie tenían una alergia fatal al perígeno. Este nivel de sofisticación se ve había visto en modelos de droides anteriores. A pesar del éxito que tuvo el droide quirúrgico 2-1B, Geentech se declaró en quiebra luego de que su rival, Corporación Genetech, lo demandara por una infracción de derechos de autor, ya que su nombre era similar a Genetech. Sin embargo, Industrias Automaton adquirió los derechos del 2-1B y continuó la producción de la serie. A pesar de su tiempo, la línea 2-1B continuó sirviendo en una variedad de capacidades médicas y quirúrgicas hasta la era de la Nueva República. Los soberbios y ricos también usaron estos droides para realizar cirugías fáciles y quemar las bolsas de grasa corporal. Unidades notables thumb|left|Una unidad 2-1B trabajando. Dos unidades 2-1B fueron utilizadas por el Emperador Palpatine en el 19 ABY para resucitar a Anakin Skywalker, ahora Darth Vader, después de su viciosa cicatrización y desmembramiento en el planeta volcánico Mustafar a manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, reemplazando gran parte de su cuerpo con prótesis biónicas. Otro droide, conocido solo como 2-1B, desertó del Imperio Galáctico para servir en la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Este droide fue responsable de tratar al famoso Luke Skywalker en el 3 DBY después de que fuera atacado por un wampa, y también después de su duelo contra Darth Vader, en el cual perdió su mano derecha. Al menos una unidad 2-1B roja sirvió en el Palacio Real de Theed en el 32 ABY. Al mismo tiempo, otra unidad sirvió como piloto de transporte de una plataforma repulsora de Tours de Coruscant. Otra unidad 2-1B conocida era el droide médico conocido como Waste, que sirvió en la barcaza prisión Imperial Purga. Esta unidad ayudo a Zahara Cody en su intento por tratar a las personas infectadas con el Virus Ala negra, y el droide fue destruido a bordo del Purga en el 1 ABY por el zombie que había estado tratando de ayudar. Al menos una de estas unidades fue encontrada por Cody a bordo del Destructor Estelar Vector, dentro del Bio-Lab 242, la cual Cody al principio confundió con Waste.Las tropas de la muerte Se encontró un droide 2-1B en las Instalaciones Médicas Aurora en Obroa-skai en el 43 DBY.''Halcón Milenario'' Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / videojuego *''Star Wars 37: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 2'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Quarters'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars película'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1'' * *''Las tropas de la muerte'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Black Ice'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''Guía del Héroe'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencias'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de Industrias Automaton Categoría:Droides médicos Categoría:Droides quirúrgicos 2-1B